


The End

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [47]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deathfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse'verse: This is how it all ends. (Technically death!fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Rian blinked and sat up, quicker than he intended to, hand pressed to his forehead. He was surprised, then, how easily that came to him - the pain he had grown used to in his joints had vanished. Before he could process the oddity of this, a voice he had sorely missed said softly, "See, I told you if we waited he'd be right along after us."

Rian looked slowly to the side, afraid for it to be true. "Ed?"

And there he was, crouched so close to Rian he could reach out and touch him, a sad grin on his face. On his _young_ face. Nearly as young as Edward was when Rian had first met him, all those years ago. "Heya, kiddo," Edward said. His voice was still soft, strangely muted.

"You haven't called me that in years," Rian accused.

"Yup." His partner's tone was happy. "But now I can call you that as much as I want. You'll always be a kid to me." He paused a moment, then glanced off to the side. "How long have I been dead?"

"Almost two years," Rian said automatically, the old pain still fresh in his gut. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me behind."

"Sorry." Edward dropped to a seated position, expelling all the air out of his lungs in a loud noise. For the first time, Rian realized that unlike in his dreams, Edward had two flesh hands. And two bare, flesh feet. "I didn't expect for a sickness of all things to do me in. All the shit I've lived through and it came down to a fuckin' virus."

Rian stared at him, wanted to touch him. He remembered the dreams, the rusting automail and rotten flesh, and instead looked down at his own hands. It never ended well, his touching Edward in his dreams. "Am I dead?"

Edward ... hesitated. Then he sighed sadly and did not meet Rian's eyes. Rian realized that there was a man standing behind Edward, one he did not recognize and yet, knew immeaditely. "I'm afraid so," Roy Mustang said in that same soft, muted tone.

He got up. The aches and pains were completely gone, already the incapacitation of old age was fading from his joints. Standing flat foot - he was barefoot too, imagine that - Rian was just a hair shorter than this man. Edward's first love. Maybe his true love. "Colone," Rian said gruffly.

Roy waved a hand in front of his face. "Rank has no meaning now, soldier," he said. "I'm Roy," he added, offering Rian his hand. Rian considered it carefully, and then shook it.

"Rian," he said.

"I know," Roy murmured. "Ed will not shut up about you." Rian's ears heated, strangely abashed at the fact that Edward would be so willing to sing his praises to someone else.

He heard the shuffle of feet beside him as Edward hoisted himself to his feet, and then was barely prepared when Edward threw his arms around Rian's neck and nearly put his tongue down Rian's throat. He paused, startled, and then tucked his arms around Edward's waist and took control of the kiss. By the time they parted, Edward's face was flushed and he buried his face in Rian's throat. Rian's hand held his head in place, while he inhaled Edward's scent. How could he have ever forgotton this? "I missed you so much," Rian said.

"I'm glad you're here," Edward said. Roy cleared his throat, and Edward backpedaled quickly. "Not that you're dead, but now you're all mine." Another throat-clearing. "Fuck off, Mustang, I'm not sharing him.

Rian raised an eyebrow at Roy, who was giving him a mild, interested look. "That's up to him, I imagine."

"True," Edward said, contented in Rian's arm. "We do have an eternity to work this out."

Rian closed his eyes and leaned his face against Edward's head, laughing. "And to think I'd resigned myself to never seeing you again," he said, ruffling Edward's hair. "I don't know how I lived without you."

Edward's grin was mischevious. "Clearly, not very long."

Even Roy laughed at that.


End file.
